


Summoning the Parents of Cu

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako is ready to use up some of that good luck she got in summoning more Servants. Mash is there to keep her senpei form indulging in gambling addictions.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Summoning the Parents of Cu

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako was ready.

She was beyond ready. The stash of Saint Quartz was topped off and her luck felt like it had never been higher. To be fair, she did end up with some odd blessing from a luck statue the last time she had been to one of Ishtar’s self-proclaimed Temples. Hilariously, it was supposed to have sounded like a scam to get worshippers, and Chaldea really did not need a Temple created. Well, not _more_ of them. If they do make one she really hopes they just don’t tell her. The Church that Amakusa Shirou made was enough for her. After all, there were so many Servants that literally were divine spirits, claimed to be said gods in some way – Ozy, or appeared to want to start another religion just because; and, yes, she saw it happen before in an event once and it was not worth it (She refused to speak about it outside of the report. It was done!) Gudako was not looking forward to a competition or splurge in them ever. So Gudako was rather eager to use up her luck now while it was _good_ luck. Then she would get more Servants to aid her in the fight to save humanity. Or at least some useful items in CEs that would be just as good when it came to support.

Or chocolate. Her stash was almost as empty as the kitchen was after a night of favorite dishes were set out.

Mash was with her this time as well. Her recent gambling in the Casino to gain those funds for Saint Quartz may have been over the top, but she was not going to waste her time of being lucky when she knows luck swings both ways. Gudako was not looking forward to the possibility of the famed “Lancer Luck.” It was just too terrible a concept to ever want to be a even a part of said thing. She knows Cu, a variety of them, and would never want to have any of that luck coming her way.

“Senpei, please don’t spend all of your hard earned money on this.” Mash really didn’t want her senpei to end up with a terrible habit of gambling. Time with Billy was fine, or the casino in doses, as it was really a good bonding experience for her Master and friend and her fellow Servants. The fact remained that it really was a bad habit to indulge in more than when a person had actual spare change they wouldn’t miss, and getting to the point of betting it all compulsively. Mash had read about that.

“I won’t. Don’t worry Mash. I will literally only be using thirty of them for a full roll. It feels lucky, and will be a good indicator on just what this even coming up will be like.” Gudako didn’t believe too much in luck, but well she did gain something from Ishtar by accident. Best see if now was the time it was going to fail spectacularly. As now everyone was getting a feel of just when those events were happening almost as much as they were a Singularity.

“Alright Senpei, one roll. I will be rooting for you.” Gudako sent two peace signs her way before actually taking out the precious Quartz.

“Men In Black glasses on Mash, we have a summoning to start.” Gudako pointed out as she put her own on. Was it geeky to consider them that when Da Vinci first made these special sunglasses after the last time someone looked into the light? Perhaps. She was never going to stop calling them that though.

“Yes, Senpei.” Mash was ever diligent. By now all too ready to take in her odd phrases.

The room illuminated in the brightest shine of light. Ten circles appearing in the room where before there was the regular lighting from the overhead lights.

Blue- blue – blue – blue – rainbow – blue – blue – rainbow – blue – blue!

Actually very lucky on her as all of the ones sans the rainbow spot finished their materializing first. The runes stones, books, and more would work well with a few more of her teams, but no Servants.

Well none until the rainbow lights dispelled to the glee of the two young women that were in the room since the beginning.

The first was a man that was rather tall… and looked eerily identical to Cu Chulainn. The fact that he wore something … less than the other Cus… as in the fact that he wore literally almost nothing but a cloak that barely covered past his shoulders and a long skirt that went a little past the knees and slit much like Caster Cu’s did was the only comparison. He was … too radiant literally to care much else about.

(Later Gudako would turn to Mash and whine, “He actually glowed, Mash! The man had little rainbows glittering along his chest and when you saw him from the corner of your eyes just radiated light.” It was not fair that something that should have been more at home in a comedy like Twilight actually looked good on the man. She blamed it on looking so much like Cu, there was no way she would miss that with how much less the man wore when Rin was in a room.)

The other was a woman that had light purple hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like anyone she had seen yet. Gudako thought it was a miracle. Although the fact that she dressed finely, in the Ulster style.. Gudako was really getting used to this meant she had to have been a noble to possible royalty here.

“Hello! My name is Gudako and I am the Master here at Chaldea, this is my main Servant Mash. Could you tell us your name and classes? At least before we start to meet the rest of Chaldea. We have a handful of staff and a lot more Servants like you to get to know later.” There a nice, normal introduction. Romani should be proud and not believe she was turning into an unfortunate gambler now.

“’Ello Lass, you might know me by now, but my name is Lugh. This looked like a fun party, so I decided to join in myself. Ruler class. ” Well … it was pretty fun sometimes. However that didn’t matter, the gasp that came out of Mash’s mouth was more concerning.

"Senpei! This is Cu Chulainn's father. According to the -"

"Now, now we can go over all of that later. We have a lady to introduce first and a son to see." Lugh cut her off. He was clearly onto more interesting things in his mind. 

Gudako quickly remembered the very obvious Lady in front of her. As well as hoped she did not take offense. Royalty, Gudako found, could be particularly touchy. Some of them worse than gods. She hoped she didn't have one that did that. "Right sorry about that. Would you mind introducing yourself now please?" She had manners see.

"My True name is Deichtine, sister of Conchobar mac Nessa and mother of Sétanta. Assassin class." The woman gave a slight nod in greeting. Gudako was once again interrupted from forming a response at Mash finding something else out that was beyond exciting.

"Sétanta is the former name of Cu Chulainn, Senpei! You just summoned both of his parents." Well that made things make more sense. Gudako could see bits of Cu in the shape of the eyes, nose, and hands. 

"Does this mean you are here to meet your sons - all of them - and their wives?" Gudako _thought_ that sounded like how parents worked. 

"Oh would we ever, Mas~ter~!: Lugh all but purred as he started to saunter his way up to his wife (?) and lead her out like a gentleman. 

"Come on Mash! we can't miss this!" Gudako was already grabbing her hand to hurry after the two. This ought to be fun.


End file.
